Tis the Season
by Crayola Hearts
Summary: "I told you buying her something was a good idea." 1. Expensive Taste


**Note:** I was going to post this strictly to tumblr, but I ended up getting the idea for a few more one shots and so in the ended, I decided to upload this here as well. The majority of these are going to be LawNa, and all scattered about in no particular order.

* * *

><p><em><strong>01: Expensive Taste<strong>_

He didn't see what the big deal was.

Luffy had insisted on setting up the tree in the middle of the deck, much to everyone's dismay. The galley would have been a better place for it, but the young captain had argued that he didn't want to have to sit inside just to look at it. If that wasn't bad enough, Robin had made a suggestion that Luffy refused to let slide; a Secret Santa for everyone on the ship, Caesar included, much to everyone's surprise. Naturally, Luffy insisted on stopping at the next island to buy presents, and though Nami was reluctant to pass out money for the occasion, she ended up caving when Usopp pointed out that whoever drew her was most likely just going to give the money back.

Unfortunately for him, when Robin learned whose name he'd drawn, that idea was quickly tossed out of his mind.

"Buy her something," the older woman had insisted, "money isn't the only thing she likes."

Needless to say, if he were to blame anyone for his current predicament, it would be her. He should have just refused and given her the money back, but part of him disagreed as well. As much as he hated the idea, just handing back the money seemed to be in really poor taste, or at least that's what his parents had taught him when he was younger - but it would have made things easier. At least then he knew he wouldn't have to worry about getting her the wrong thing.

"Nami likes jewelry," Chopper said helpfully. When Law glanced down at him, however, he found that Chopper's smile was a bit strained. "Jewelry you probably can't afford..."

Law sighed. He'd seen first hand, on the last island they stopped at, just what Chopper had meant. The woman had expensive taste - really expensive taste. The cheapest thing he'd ever seen her even look at was somewhere close to five hundred beli. Granted, he probably had the money to afford something that expensive, especially with the bonus she'd given him for the event, he wasn't too keen on cleaning out his wallet for a present.

If only he'd gotten Luffy. Shopping would have been much easier - just toss him a piece of meat and he'd be fine. But no, he just had to draw the most difficult one.

He turned away from the window, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jacket. The island they'd landed on was a winter island, and one that obviously shared the same love of the holiday as the crew had. There were lights everywhere, people milling about the shopping district, and in the distance he could hear the unmistakable sounds of a choir. A couple of children ran past him, tossing snowballs and laughing as if everything were right in the world.

A feeling of nostalgia began to creep into his heart. The white stoned buildings reminded him of his home and the lights and festivities going on served to remind him of the winter festivals he and his sister often went to. That, coupled with the near tangible excitement in the air was only putting a foul taste in his mouth.

Heaving another sigh, he turned and started down the street, Chopper trotting to keep up with him.

"You look tense," the reindeer noted, to which Law only responded with silence.

Halfway down the street, he saw her. Rather, at first all he saw was her coppery tresses cascading over the light green coat she was wearing. Her gloved hands were pressed against a shop window, her expression hidden by her bangs, but he didn't need to see her face to know something had caught her eye. At first, he passed it off as nothing but her finding a possible present for someone else, but upon glancing at the sign above the shop, the idea was quickly dismissed.

He slowed his pace, turning to another window as she disappeared through the shop's door.

"I hope you know whatever she's looking at probably isn't cheap." Chopper pointed out.

Law snorted in response. "That woman is going to manage to take all the money in my wallet without even touching it."

The reindeer tilted his head curiously, but didn't press for an answer.

Law turned away from the window again, and started forward, glancing into the jewelry store as he went. He could tell Nami was trying to strike a deal with the owner, though the irritated draw in her brows told him it wasn't going over well. She'd unbuttoned her jacket in a last ditch attempt, but the owner wasn't budging. He shook his head, his arms crossed definitely over his chest.

When she came out of the shop, she was fuming. She didn't bother to look around her as she stormed off, shoving through the crowds of people. It wasn't often that there was someone she couldn't haggle, especially when she resorted to using her sex appeal, but there were few, and she was never pleased with the results.

As soon as she disappeared around the corner, and he was out of her line of sight, he slipped into the store. Nami wasn't the only one who'd been irritated by the altercation. The owner turned a glare at him, though said nothing on the matter

Instead, Law took to looking at the case before him. "Which one was she looking at?"

The owner pointed to the last one in the case. It was a necklace, one that was white gold. That in itself wasn't impressive, though the pendant was what had likely caught her attention. It was a decent sized diamond, shaped like an orange and even completed with a small leaf coming off the stem.

"It was custom made by the best crafter in town," the owner grumbled, "but the woman who ordered it passed away before it was done, so I put it out on display. It's not for sale."

Now he understood why she was so upset. It wasn't that she was trying to haggle the man, she was trying to convince him to sell it to her.

Chopper peeked at it. "That's a shame. Nami really loves oranges. She had a similar necklace once, it was her mother's I think, but she ended up losing it at Water 7. She was really upset about it."

Law shook his head and turned away. "There's no sense in staying then. It it's not for sale, then it's not for sale."

Just as Law was about to step through the door, the owner called after him. "You know what, just take it. It's just taking up space in the case anyway. 'Sides, if I put a price on it, it's never sell. It's hand crafted and practically priceless."

"Then why not just give it to her," Law asked, raising an inquisitive brow.

The owner snorted. "I don't like it when people try to haggle me. I'll give your girlfriend credit though, she didn't even try to dispute the quality."

His eye twitched at the title the man had given her, but pointedly chose to ignore it. She was not his girlfriend, but if it helped him to get the necklace, and for free, he wasn't going to throw any protest, and even if he did protest, the man would only then insinuate that he obviously thought highly enough of her to take an interest in the necklace, especially considering he was the last person anyone would expect to have an interest in jewelry.

The owner handed him the small box he'd put it in. "Don't let her lose that one." He said warningly. "You'll never find another one like it."

Law nodded and tucked the box safely in his pocket.

"You're really kind," Chopper said brightly. "Thank you!"

The owner only huffed as they exited the shop.

Once they were back in the streets, Chopper slid him a glance. "Nami's your girlfriend?"

"No." Law stated bluntly.

The reindeer cast him a skeptical look, which he chose to ignore. He couldn't blame him for being suspicious, however. Most of her crew wouldn't have bothered to pay enough attention to what she was looking at, much less put in the effort to get it for her, Sanji might, though he had the feeling the rest of them would have just given the money back. She would have been happy with that, but something told him she'd be happier with the one he'd gotten her.

* * *

><p>"Can we open them now?" Luffy was growing impatient.<p>

Nami glared at him from her seat on the stares. "We're still waiting on Zoro and Robin to get back, and you're supposed to wait until morning to open them."

The young captain turned to her, trying to muster the most pitiful expression he could. "But that's so far away!"

The woman gave an irate sigh. "Fine, we'll as the others for their opinions when everyone's here."

Luffy pouted, but relented. As long as there was a possibility, he'd be able to handle the impatience. He turned to Law then, his eyes narrowing. "You didn't come back with anything."

The other captain raised a brow. "I assure you it's under the tree."

"Luffy, you weren't even here when we got back," Chopper pointed out.

Luffy gave him a skeptical look, but accepted the answer anyway.

The rest of the crew was surprisingly calm, despite the excitement that seemed to radiate off of them. Some of them, namely Chopper and Usopp, couldn't keep the elated smiles off of their faces as they waited. He didn't need to wait for the other two to return to know which vote was going to have the favor. Almost all of them were going to want to open their presents immediately.

Even he found himself wanting as much. As much as he tried to shake it off, part of him wanted to see just how she'd react to the gift.

Luffy groaned again, opening his mouth to say something, but before he could utter a sound, Zoro and Robin appeared at the top of the gangplank.

"Took you long enough," Usopp noted, though he was still smiling.

"Alright! Who wants to open them now?" Luffy asked.

Just about everyone one the ship raised their hands. The younger captain snickered happily at that bounded towards the tree. "Usopp!" He called and tossed a box towards the other man.

"Don't throw them!" Nami hissed. "You don't know if one of them is fragile or not!"

Luffy ignored her, quickly sorting through the presents until he came across a small black box. By process of elimination, he concluded that it was Nami's and promptly tossed it to her. Law almost tensed at the action, but settled for biting his lip and letting out a hiss of breath.

Everyone was looking at her expectantly now, surprised by the object in her hand. She, however, turned a dangerous glare to Sanji. "If this is-"

"I had Caesar," the blond replied. He motioned to the man who was looking at the dog collar in his hand, no doubt unamused by the 'gift'. Luffy couldn't help but laugh hysterically.

Her gaze remained skeptical as she turned her attention back to the box. With a small breath, she popped the lid open.

She froze.

"What is it?" Luffy asked, leaning over her shoulder to see it. "Oh! It's an orange!"

Robin raised a brow as Nami took the necklace from the box and held it up, her face clearly showing her disbelief. "That certainly doesn't look cheap." The older woman noted.

Nami was beyond words at that point. She could only gape at the piece, completely stunned. After a few moments, she turned to the rest of the crew, her eyes questioning. Each one of them shook their heads as she addressed them until she reached Chopper, who shook his head while subtly motioning towards Law with his eyes. When she finally turned her attention to Law, he was smirking.

One moment, she was blinking at him, even more shocked than before, and the next she was all but throwing herself at him. He'd been so caught off guard by the sudden attack, that she managed to knock him over.

He hit the deck hard, the air having been forced from his lungs, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him as tightly as she could. She was acting like a child, squealing happily and kicking her feet against the ground. As much as he wanted to push her away, he couldn't - she had his arms pinned to his sides.

"Oi, Nami-ya," he choked out, making an attempt to free himself, "I can't breathe."

Instead of letting go, she turned her head and pressed a sloppy kiss to his cheek. He stilled completely, his eyes going wide at the sudden gesture. She didn't seem to notice however, as she suddenly released him, her smile bright as she questioned him.

"How did you get him to sell it to you?!"

Law took a much needed breath and adverted his gaze. The fact that she was still lying on top of him, smiling that blinding smile, and the fact that her chest was pressed against his was causing a range of emotions he wasn't familiar with to surface then. "He gave it to him," Chopper responded.

"He gave it to you?!"

"He probably would have given it to you if you hadn't tried to haggle him."

She snorted at that and sat up. "You threatened him, didn't you."

"No." Law stated flatly.

She raised a brow at that, but her smile didn't falter. "Thank you," she said before leaning in to press a chaste kiss against his lips.

He could only gape at her as she jumped up then, running off to the girls' room, still giggling like a school girl. The rest of the crew snickered, a couple of them hollering, and as Robin passed him on her way to the galley, she cast him a smile.

"I told you buying her something was a good idea."


End file.
